The Citizens
If you haven't already become a Citizen, it's very easy to do. * Step One -''' by answering a few simple questions, repeating an oath and pressing your hand against the screen (which you may do by following the link from this page), you commit your mind and spirit to the kingdom, if not your more personal details. *'Step Two -' There is no step two, it's that easy! ALTERNATIVELY you need to be told about the project many months in advance of the TV show, whilst it's being recorded in fact, so that you can appear on the TV show as a Citizen. It's a bit hard to do this now. Citizens Required Reading The following pages on the main Citizens Required site are all Citizen-related: * Subjects or Citizens? * Citizens Required Citizen Message Board Citizens by Name Believe me, this is going to be a long list, and if this site proves popular I may have to split it up alphabetically, but for now the place to check or submit details of Citizens is on: * THE BIG BIG LIST OF CITIZENS. Citizens who have been onto this site may wish to add more details about themselves. Make sure it's not too personal, and avoid your email address unless you don't mind total strangers emailing you. Citizens by Location For those citizens who want to be able to meet up with other Citizens, you can add your name to the pages listed below. It's not recommended you put too much detail about your home address, unless you actually want strangers dropping by out of the blue, or sending you odd mail. * The Big List of Citizens in London - [http://citizensrequired.wikia.com/wiki/LONDON '''London Meet wiki page] * The Big List of Citizens in South England * The Big List of Citizens in Mid England * The Big List of Citizens in North England * The Big List of Citizens in Scotland * The Big List of Citizens in Wales * The Big List of Citizens in Northern Ireland * The Big List of Citizens in Southern Ireland * The Big List of Citizens in Europe * The Big List of Citizens in the United States * The Big List of Citizens in Australia and New Zealand * The Big List of Citizens Elsewhere Citizens Who Joined Danny Before He Was King Many Citizens have previously answered Danny's call, when he had no ambitions to be The King, and simply offered the invitation: Join Me. Those that did are known as Joinees. * The Big List of Citizen Who Are Joinees Factions Citizens tend to split themselves up into different groups. These groups are listed under this section here: The Factions Embassies Are you a Citizen? Do you have an Embassy? Do you want to stick a picture of it online? Then go ahead. See Embassies. Meets Are you a Citizen? Do you want to meet other Citizens? Do you want to arrange a Meet, or find out if anyone else has done so? Then go ahead. See Meets *The London meets were going strong for a while, meeting every Friday since soon after the country began... take a look at the [[LONDON|'London Meet wiki page']] for more information about them.